Inez Temple (Earth-616)
; formerly , , Deadpool, Taskmaster, Culver Sport and Gun Club, Dazzler | Relatives = Douglas Temple (father, deceased) Hoot Temple (ancestor, deceased); Mr. Taylor (ancestor, deceased); Lance Temple (ancestor, deceased); Belle Taylor-Temple (ancestor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia; formerly New York State; Texas | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 142 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Inez has short brown hair, but wears a long blonde wig over it to fit her hat. she also has had breast enhancement surgery. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = High school graduateDeadpool Corps: Rank and Foul | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Harlingen, Texas | Creators = Gail Simone; Udon Studios | First = Deadpool Vol 1 65 | HistoryText = In her youth, when her mutant powers manifested, Inez gained superhuman strength. While growing up, Inez was teased for being a mutant and was called "Crazy Inez". Her father often had to keep her out of fights even though she could win. As a hired mercenary, she was one of many hired to take out the Four Winds. However, Black Swan ended up killing all the members. She later met Deadpool after he was accredited with the hit. She introduced herself to Wade while he was working out of Merc Works. She was later hired as security for Dazzler but quit, leaving the job to Deadpool after the manager squeezed her butt. Later she was seen helping Alex Hayden, she was certain he wasn't Deadpool due to Hayden being ambidextrous. The owner of The Culver Sport and Gun Club put out an offer to anyone who could take the Punisher's Colt .45 handguns. After a night out on the town, Inez and Alex agreed to try and take Castle on and split the money. But Castle caught them in his apartment and dumped them in a phone booth minus their equipment and clothes. The Punisher then killed the owner of The Culver Sport and Gun Club. Inez and Alex continued to work together along with Sandi and Taskmaster. Inez was wounded battling Crossfire, but soon recovered. She returned after her father died and discovered that in her absence, Alex had had an affair with his secretary Sandi Brandenberg. Her rage vanished when she saw that Alex was being attacked by Black Swan. Black Swan called Outlaw "Crazy Inez" and in a fit of rage, Outlaw punched straight through his torso. This wasn't enough to kill him though, and together with Taskmaster and Sandi, they defeated Black Swan. Outlaw and Alex continued their relationship (as did Sandi and Taskmaster). She aided Alex Hayden with his mercenary company, Agency X. After Decimation, Inez was one of the few mutants to retain her powers. Heeding Cyclops's call for sanctuary, Outlaw went to the X-Mansion for protection and ran into Peepers along the way, who was on the run from the Sapien League. She is one of the 198, and was bunking with Magma and Skids. She struck a rather friendly relationship with Magma. She listened when Magma complains about Empath always following her and never leaving her alone even in her dreams. Inez has been seen living back in New York and helped Deadpool when he came to her asking for help after a fight with the Punisher. When the Punisher attacked again, her apartment was destroyed in the ensuing battle. Later, Deadpool bought her a new apartment. Realizing that he did not do this for selfish reasons, that he cared for her, she had sex with him. She was last seen on Utopia with the X-Men and most of the remaining mutants. | Powers = Inez possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of genetic mutation. Superhuman Strength: Inez is superhumanly strong, sufficient to allow her to punch through a standard brick wall with ease. At her peak, Inez can lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Inez's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Inez's body are harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than an ordinary human, particularly injuries generally caused by impact forces. She can withstand impacts that would either severely injure or kill an ordinary human, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong being and sustain little to no physical injury. Inez can also withstand high caliber bullets without them penetrating, though she isn't totally impervious to them. After being shot with .45 caliber bullets, Inez sustains no more injury other than some bruises. Accelerated Healing: If Inez is injured, she can recover from minor injuries faster than normal humans. Whereas most humans require several days to heal from bruises, Inez usually heals them within the span of a few hours. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Inez is an experienced armed and unarmed combatant. However, she is more comfortable using conventional firearms during combat situations. ' Expert Marksman:' She is an excellent marksman and has very keen eyesight, though it isn't known if her sight is within the superhuman range. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Bulletproof Category:Regeneration Category:Utopians Category:General Threats Category:Weapons Expert Category:Temple Family Category:Shooting